1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil pump control system of a vehicle and an oil pump control method for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A mechanical variable oil pump applied to a vehicle engine lubrication system in the related art generally includes a driving gear for receiving power from an engine, a rotor rotated by rotation force of the driving gear and including a plurality of vanes, a pivot pin fixed to a housing, an outer ring for varying a volume of a pumping space formed between the vanes by pivoting based on the pivot pin, and a spring for elastically supporting the outer ring.
Since the mechanical variable oil pump varies the volume of the pumping space while moving the outer ring so as to maintain uniform oil pressure regardless of the number of revolutions of the engine, there is a problem in that efficiency of a diesel engine having a low revolution speed of the engine is deteriorated.
Further, in the mechanical variable oil pump in the related art, a variable time and the oil pressure establish a sort of trade-off relation, so that when the variable start point is low pressure, it is difficult to adjust oil pressure in a full load, and when the oil pressure in the full load is adjusted, pressure of the variable start point increases, thereby causing fuel efficiency to decrease.
In order to solve the problem, an electronic oil pump for electrically controlling an oil pump by several variables has been developed, but the electronic oil pump is also controlled without considering a load of an engine, so that there is a problem in that an engine lubrication system cannot be sufficiently protected from oil pressure under a high load condition.
Accordingly, the related art has a problem in that it is difficult to satisfy both an aspect of improving fuel efficiency and an aspect of protecting an engine lubrication system.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.